


Bugs & Adam Meet Again

by calathea



Category: Who is Bugs Potter? - Korman
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea





	Bugs & Adam Meet Again

"Have I mentioned I hate rock-classical fusions?" Rob said, for at least the thirtieth time. His face was pinched like he'd just sucked a lemon, and he was carrying his clarinet case like he'd like to smack someone with it. Jane, the oboe player, looked like she'd like to smack Rob with it, so Adam carefully moved so that he was between them.

"Yes," sighed Adam. "About ten times this morning. Just... I don't know, think of the money. It's not like there's a million opportunities for session work as woodwind players, is there?"

Rob subsided into random grumbling, because even he had to admit that the pay was good for what would probably amount to a day's work. Adam and Jane rolled their eyes at each other. It wasn't that Adam liked Jane any better, he thought, she was just marginally less vocal than Rob.

Adam looked up at the nearest building and then down at the notepad that had the address of the studio. "Here we are," he said, with relief, unwilling to listen to another word of Rob's grumbling about the neighbourhood or Jane's complaints about how cold her feet were.

Of course, once inside they found another dozen things to moan about, from the inadequacy of the coffee to the uncomfortable chairs, and Adam found himself following along behind smiling apologetically to everyone in Rob and Jane's wake.

Finally, after a couple of rehearsals of the music they were playing, Adam ducked out while Rob and Jane squabbled over the scoring of their parts. In the corridor outside, he leaned his head against the wall and blew out a long breath.

He was still standing there, enjoying a moment of calm, when he heard two voices in the distance.

"B!" someone yelled, Adam thought it might be Geoff, the producer who'd talked to him earlier. "I didn't know you were coming in. I don't really need you today, we're just tracking the woodwind."

Adam blinked when a second voice spoke. "Hey Geoff," a man said. "That's cool, you know, I just thought I would come in and listen. You know we think you're just the Most as a producer."

There was a tapping sound, then Geoff laughed. "Keep your drumsticks off me," Geoff said. "Go on, take a seat. One of these guys is kind of an ass, but the other two seem okay."

"Will do," the mysterious B said, and Adam frowned. There was something very familiar about that voice, he was sure.

Before he could place it though, Rob stuck his head out into the corridor. "What are you doing out here?" he said, unpleasantly. "You're needed."

Adam sighed, and went in to concentrate on the music for a while, once again running interference between Rob, Jane, and the people at the studio. A couple of times there'd be a low-voiced conversation in the control booth, but although Adam strainged to listen and look into the booth, he still couldn't tell who it was.

Finally, it was time for lunch, and Adam gratefully stepped away from Rob and Jane, now sniping at each other over their tuning, and ducked into the men's room. Finally, he decided he couldn't hide in there much longer and stuck his head out of the door to see if he could sneak out.

Someone was waiting in the corridor when Adam looked out. He was dressed in a disreputable leather jacket and jeans, his hair was wild and his tennis shoes had a hole in them. He had an earring, one visible tattoo and drumsticks in his pocket. And Adam knew him.

"I know you!" he told the guy. "Don't I?"

The guy laughed. "I remember you," he said, "Flute Guy."

Adam stared at him. "Bugs Potter," he said, finally.

"In the flesh!" Bugs said. Before Adam could quite recover from the surprise, Bugs had tugged him in for a hug. Surprised, Adam let Bugs squeeze him, only really registering that under the layers of ratty clothing, Bugs was warm and lean and surprisingly strong.

"You're still an awesome Flute Guy," Bugs was saying, as he released Adam again. "I was watching earlier."

"You're BP," Adam said, suddenly realizing whose initials were at the top of his score. "You wrote my part."

Bugs shrugged. "Yeah," he said, dismissively.

"It's good," Adam said, and he would have said more, but at that moment Rob appeared around the corner.

Rob curled his lip at Bugs and addressed Adam as if Bugs weren't there. "Jane and I are going to find something edible for lunch," he said. "The lunch they've provided is... well. Perhaps you'll enjoy it."

On that not very veiled insult, he looked Bugs over again and turned away.

"Wow," said Bugs, as Rob left. "He's really an asshole."

"Yeah," said Adam, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

Bugs shrugged again. "Not your fault," he said. "Oh, unless. I mean, he's not your boyfriend or anything?"

Adam's jaw dropped. "Rob?" he squeaked. "God, no. No. Never. I know we haven't seen each other in, god, it must be ten years, but no. I'd rather be single. I mean, I am single, and I wouldn rather stay that way forever than date Rob. Or Jane."

Bugs' grin returned, and spread wider and wider as Adam babbled. "Good!" he said cheerfully. "Awesome!"

Adam grinned back. "Awesome," he echoed.


End file.
